Marry Me
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Marry Me by Train... Helios sings to propose to Rini! sort, one-shot, Review!


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"Marry Me"

A/N: Another Songfic! I hope you like this one!

Song: "Marry Me" By Train

Helios is actually going to be singing the song, so, no need for italics (for the song)!

Song lyrics: .

~Rini's P.O.V~

_Knock Knock knock knock_

I woke up and looked at the clock.

_3 am_

I looked at the window, and every few seconds a few pebbles would be thrown at my window. I rubbed my eyes, got up, threw my robe on, and opened the sliding glass doors onto my balcony. I looked down and saw a familiar snowy white hair man below.

"Helios?"

He had a guitar on his back, grinning at me, putting his slim finger on his soft lips.

"Shh…"

"But what are you-"

He took his guitar off his back and started to strum softly.

"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you."

His soft but sweet, handsome voice carried through t he air, and rang through my ears.

"My parents will hear-" I started to say, but he just kept singing

"Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do."

I looked back, into the still dark room behind me. I looked back and tilted my head, which he chuckled at.

"Now the weight has lifted, Love has surely shifted my way."

I half-heartedly smiled at the butterflies and the burning blood rushing up to my face the first time I saw his beautiful white fur and his blue flawless mane. I saw all the memories of walking slowly to him, colorful lights dancing across my face, and my white dress just kissing the ground. It was a pure, bitter sweet meeting we had back when I was young.

"Marry me. Today and everyday, Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will. Say you will."

I stepped back and gasped, my face, now hot, and a few tears creeping up. What… What was he doing?

"Helios…" I gulped down, trying to find the words to say.

He bit his lip and retained his confidence.

"Together can never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you."

He smiled, nodded and his eyes read me like a book. I look down to keep from smiling, or even giggling, from the reminiscing. Especially the time when the boy asked me out and his head went down and I even saw a tear in his eye.

"You wear white and I'll wear our the words I love you"

Just imagining the dress I've always wanted… ruffles, pure silky white… a perfect bliss… and most importantly, the man across me.

"And you're beautiful."

I climbed down the side of the house and took a few steps towards him.

"Now the wait is over, and love has finally showed her my way"

He put his guitar down, and took me into a tight embrace.

"Marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get to say hello in this café. Say you will, say you will."

Suddenly guards came out.

"Hey! You! Stop! Let go of the Princess!"

"Come-on!" Helios smiled, with no problem, pulling and running away. The knights were hot on our trail. But soon we out ran them, and climbed up a tree. He drew me close to him, until the guards ran past.

"Promise me, you'll always be, happy by my side."

I got nervous, afraid of my parents. I sighed, but I wanted to be as free as the long branches of the Willow we were sitting on.

"I promise to, sing to you, when all the music dies."

He softly caressed my hair.

"And marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café. Say you will"

"I will Helios! Forever!"

"Say you will."

I nodded, and he pulled out a ring.

"Marry me."

He slipped it on my finger, and kissed me. I laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up, finding him already awake, holding two honey suckles. I took it pinched the bottom, and pulled the stem out to taste the heavenly nectar.

"Let's go back."

"What!"

"Well, we're going to have to face your parents sometime."

I sighed, knowing he was right. We climbed down, and walked back. We got to the door, and I grabbed his hand. I took a deep breath, and went in.

"Surprise!"

I gasped and looked around, as everyone gathered around, confetti flowing from the ceiling. Streamers and table cloths of pink and white filled the room, as my parents stood in the middle, smiling.

I turned to Helios, but the calm look on his face told me he had known all along.

He kissed me in front of everyone.

"You, you plan-"

"Yes, my maiden…or, may I call you, my love?"

I smiled and hugged him and my parents. Daddy seemed a little nervous, but he was happy, still.

At the end, Helios danced with me, and I got my happy ending.

A/n: Sucky ending, but it'll do. Review me? Don't drive me crazy, Review me! If I ever get the voice in this fan fiction. Type to me.


End file.
